Shape-Shifters
The First Shape-Shifters Once, long, long ago, there lived a human man and his wife. Their names were Elsparcio and Lilliancia. They loved each other so very much that one soulmate was willing to lay down their life for the other in an instant. They lived in peace and happiness until one day Lilliancia fell deathly ill. Elsparcio called in doctors, herbalists, magicians and alchemists alike. They couldn't save her but said one simple thing, 'Another spirit entirely; another power source to run her body. That's what Lilliancia needs.' Elsparcio was confused. 'A power source? Another spirit? That will take forever to retrive!' he thought. He didn't have much time before Lilliancia would perish. Not long after Lilliancia became sick, Elsparcio felt a pulling in his heart to the forest surrounding the house where he and his wife lived. He couldn't describe it, but there was something drawing him there. As he came into the forest, a white-tailed stag, a red vixen, a male sparrow and a female field mouse came to stand before him. The animals began to nudge at him and pull at his clothes. They wanted him to follow them. When he did, they disappeared for an instant and returned with two, strong, finely adrorned swords and two, collar-like necklaces. Each necklace was made of silver and gold and each was completly free of decoration. Suddenly, to Elsparcio's surprise, the animals said simultaniously, 'Lilliancia's new spirit. Come and we shall find it.' Elsparcio felt a thrill of hope run through him. He realized that he still had a chance to save the woman he loved more than anything else. Elsparcio, without knowing where they were going, took the gifts and started on the hard journey. There were enemies and harsh weather and lack of food to face. It was very hard, even with help from his newfound friends that were always at his side. Elsparcio had no idea of what he was looking for, but he knew that there was SOMETHING he had to find. Through it all, his love for Lilliancia, who was being tended to by her mother, kept him pushing onward. After two weeks Elsparcio and his four-legged partners broke out of the forest into a vast, desolate plain. It stretched much farther than Elsparcio could see. He didn't know what he was doing in this desert-like place until he saw the bodies of every single breed of dog lying in the dust. They were dead, but not decayed. Elasparcio didn't understand why they still looked so healthy. What could've killed them? For days, Elsparcio traveled along the piles of bodies. He noticed that every animal was one breed of a single animal group, and that all of the animals were grouped this way. He saw piles of every horse breed, every cat breed, every insect, every bird and so on. He noticed that every animal had died strong and healthy and that every animal that he had encountered so far was male. Then he suddenly came to a cave that lead underground, which is where the trail of corpses ended. Elsparcio walked around the cave entrance until he saw ANOTHER trail of bodies just like the first! The only difference was that these animals were all female. He decided to walk into the cave. There, he found the spirits of all the animals lying in the dust standing before him, shimmering like the stars. 'When we fade into the gems you see here, adorn your necklaces with them. But make sure ONLY gems from the left side of the cave go into your necklace. And ONLY gems from the right side can go into Lilliancia's necklace. Then, think of the animal you want to become, think like that animal, and you will become it. Have faith, Elsparcio,' they instructed. 'Wait! Why me? Why are you telling me this? I'm so confused!' Elsoarcio cried out in bewilderment. 'You are the only one we have ever lead here because you set out on a dangerous and confusing journey, and risked your very life for the sake of pure love. And now you and Lilliancia will be rewarded with the honor of becoming the first shapeshifters! Just as you protect the one you love, you two must protect all creatures with your new talents!' the spirits answered. And with that, the spirits entered the gleaming gems and the cave fell silent. Elsparcio did as he was instructed and chose the form of a mockingbird. It took a few minutes to shift on his first few times, but soon he could shapeshift in a second, flawlessly. He felt new strength flow into him. He quickly adorned Lilliancia's necklace (which he called a kindar) with the deep purple gems (which he called kindario). With his travling comapnions no where to be seen, Elsparcio made it home in less than half the time it took him to get there when he was without his new abilities. Elsparcio gently put the kindar around his precious Lilliancia's, who was about to draw her last breath, neck and the new spirits flowed into her, making her stronger than ever. After that, the animals named the first shapeshifters as king and queen of all creatures. Elsparcio and Lilliancia had children of their own and passed their powers and traditions through the generations, all the way to today. And that is how the first shapeshifters came to be. True Forms A true form is the form that each shapeshifter was born as. When a pregnant mother shapeshifts, so does the baby in her womb. The shapeshifters Ancesters in the Stars tell the mother which form to take during labor. Therefore, the baby is born as that animal. That is their true form. Reproduction and Survival Skills Shape-shifters reproduce sexually. The germination period depends on the true form of the mother. Shape-shifters are unable to shift until they recieve their kindars. Shapeshifters all have a Special Weapon.